Robins past
by fears-and-expectations
Summary: after robin leaves the teen titans, will slade let his little bird go?
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson's hair flowed slowly behind his head as he passed oncoming visitors. He had to find some answers, but where? Surely not his home, he can never go back. He cant go to Wayne manor, too many worries. Robin shook it off and continued to walk around pinokey square in Jump City, aimlessly going random places. Slade was planning something, something bad. But he wasnt a superhero anymore, so why did he care? For all he knew, Slade was dead.

y_eah like that guy can really die,im such an idiot._

Somewhere, Slade was alive, lurking beneath the city lights, trying to find the long lost Robin. Robin was lost long ago, put in a trunk and locked to be opened again. Bruce Wayne was still Batman, Joker was still joker, but no matter what, no matter how much he cried, Robin was still Robin. Robin will never die in his soul.

Dick shook his head. That was the past, now all he had to worry about the future. He turned a left, then a right. He was heading home to his new apartment on the shoreline of Jump. His friend accepted his leaving, everyone but Starfire. She couldnt accept he was not going to be Robin anymore, not to no one. He found himself at the door of his apartment,silent as looked into his pocket to find nothing.

_Damnit, lost my keys again. better use the mat key. _Dick grumbled_._

Dick reached for under his mat for his keys. He found his gold colored keys, then something surprised him. There was a piece of paper attached to it. He looked at the folded paper and frowned. In fancy written letters, it said : to Robin, the boy wonder. This made Dicks heart skip a slowly opened the letter,despite the fact that someone knew about him.

Dick slowly read aloud:

_**dear Dick,**_

_**Im coming for you, my little bird. I hope your prepared. See you soon.**_

_**Slade**_

___What the hell does Slade want? i haven't seen him in a year and suddenly he wants me again? What the hell._

Dick crumpled up the note and walked inside. There before him was a couch,a laptop,a fridge and a TV. In his room, there was his bed, and his mini office, full of reports from long frowned, remembering the sat down on the couch, and got on his tpyed for about an hour before falling asleep on the couch. The last thing he saw, was a orange and black mask above his head...

~how was that?R&r please~


	2. Chapter 2

~authors notes~

- hello All of my squishy's in the sea, i am here to tell you that i have updated (duh) and am officially working on chapter three as you read this (3-13-11) and it will be up soon so keep your fingers crossed in a capital T for teen titans update!-

-chapter 2: friend or foe?-

Dick grumbled as he heard a noise in the background of his mind. It sounded like a whisper of a ghost, calling his name. He rolled over, onto cold cement.

_what the hell? why am I so cold?_

Then a crashing sound that alerted Dick from his slumber. He opened his eyes to perfect darkness, still as night. He mumbled to himself and got up, only to be pushed down against the hard alerted Dick, causing him to cry in pain as his arm was twisted behind his back, and his body thrown against a wall. The stranger took out some hand cuffs, and handcuffed him, then threw him to the ground.

" Who the f*ck are you! And what the hell are you doing in my house!" Dick practically screamed. Instead of getting an answer, all he got was a chuckle and a kick to the ribs. Dick's anger rose and he was getting frustrated for all of this.

" Now, now Robin, is that any way to talk to your master? i see you have forgotten your training, we can fix all of that, my little bird." The stranger rasped. Dick's soul darkened as he heard that all too familiar voice, every time he heard it, it caused him pain, agony, and _fear._

"Slade? What the hell are you doing here! I'm not your apprentice anymore, leave me alone!" Dick rasped between couching. Slade chuckled and sighed." This will be easier than i thought."

Dick straitened up to a sitting position, fear in his eyes. This man killed thousands of innocent people. He filled people with terror and did terrible things, unforgivable things to even his friends. Why would he still want Robin?

Dick looked away and asked in a lower and more scary tone; " What do you mean by that?" Slade sighed and knelt down, looking in the eyes of the long lost hero of both Gotham and Jump looked away, afraid to show fear.

"I mean, you used to be such a challenge, now look at you, a little boy all on his own, no friends to help him..." Slade said in a low and terrifying voice.

DIck jumped to his feet,angered by Slade and his rose in his deep soul."MY FRIENDS ARE NONE OF YOU BUSINESS!"

Slade appeared to smile under his mask. He reached down and kicked Dicks face, causing him to black out.

"Sleep well...little bird"

~how was that my squishy's? was it good terrible bad or highly toxic?~ XD


	3. Chapter 3

Dick awoke to a running start, packing most of his belongings as her ran by them. His dream was to frightening, to _real._ He needed to get out of there and head somewhere else, somewhere far away from himself. He picked up his cell phone and started to dial Bruce's number when he got a call from a private number. He quickly answered it, hoping it was the Titans, calling him home.

"Hello?" Dick said with hope in his eyes.

"Robin, so good to hear from you apprentice, tell me, are you _scared?"_ The stranger rasped.

"What do you want!"

"I'm coming for you my boy, remember that, see you soon." And the line went dead. He quickly dialed Bruce, hoping for an answer.

"Dick, what do you want u traitor!" Bruce rasped.

"I need to talk to you, deathstroke is after me and i need help!"

"Why should I care? You are a so called 'master thief' so why don't you protect your self!"

"This isn't Bruce, is it?"

"Afraid not, Sorry robin, cant have Bruce in our conversation now can we. Ow and robin, be ready to leave, for good.."

~an~

i know it probably sucks, but i am grounded at the moment so i cant do alot on my laptop...~


End file.
